Bajo un árbol
by Yimel Elric
Summary: Y mientras la besaba mas y mas profundamente, no pudo evitar pensar que tarde o temprano todo de ella le pertenecería… Así que no tenia nada de malo querer sentirla un poco más ¿Verdad?. Lime EdxWin. Para Sandy.


Este one-shot va dedicada a una gran amiga, para ti _Sandy _(_**Hagarenfans**_), con cariño, espero que cuando leas esto ya estés más mejorcita.

* * *

><p><strong>Declaimer:<strong>** Hagane no Renkinjutsushi FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST no es mío, es de la Santa Vaquita lechera: Arakawa-sensei.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bajo el árbol<strong>

—Uhmm..E-Edo… —una joven rubia trataba de hablar inútilmente, pero no podía con los fogosos e insaciables besos de su enamorado de ojos ámbar.

—Win…uhmm..—Este no la soltaba de su agarre, se apodero de su boca y no quería dejarla de saborear.

Hace solo minutos antes ellos estaban bajo el árbol que quedaba cerca de la puerta trasera del hogar Rockbell, ellos bebían unos refrescos, charlaban calmadamente, algo peculiar en ellos, pero desde que iniciaron su relación sentimental muchas cosas de hecho cambian. Reían de varias de anécdotas sobre el viaje de Ed, y todo muy bien hasta que ella le pidió un beso como sutil muestra de afecto, pero segundos después las cosas se salían de control…

Winry traía puesto un sencillo vestido verde oliva, pero lo que lo hacia mortal, era el corte en V en la parte delantera que resaltaba su generoso busto; y eso sin contar que el vestido le llegaba a cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla, pero como estaba sentada la tela se le subía varios centímetros más de la cuenta; esos orbes dorados estaban viendo más de lo que cuando la susodicha estaba con aquella minifalda en su estadía en Central City.

Era más de lo que Edward podía desear—para en ese entonces— y mientras la besaba mas y mas profundamente, no pudo evitar pensar que tarde o temprano todo de ella le pertenecería… Así que no tenia nada de malo querer sentirla un poco más ¿Verdad?

Ella casi toma su llave inglesa en cuando sintió una mano imprudente del Elric rozando con sus yemas uno de sus pechos, pero extrañamente a la rubia le agradó esa sensación que hizo que su piel se erizara con el contacto. Así que dejo que él siguiera con el juego.

Rockbell consiguió desabotonar con un poco de torpeza la camisa negra, el rubio al principio abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero al verla tan decidida en su labor, cerro los ojos para seguir tomando nuevamente el control del asunto.

Ed dejándose llevar por sus instintos carnales acariciaba ascendentemente las blancas y suaves piernas de su rubia hasta llegar al interior de su vestido, Winry se sobresalto un momento, miro fijamente sus dorados ojos para luego ser ella quien se devorara su boca con mucho fervor. Entonces el rubio sin romper contacto la sienta sobre sus piernas.

Ahora él con una de sus manos continúo amasando sus piernas, de la rodilla a los glúteos. La hacia gemir de gozo y soplaba algún suspiro mas de una vez.

_Definitivamente aquí y ahora va a ocurrir…_

Ed tomó con delicadeza el cuerpo de ella echándola sobre la hierba fresca. Ella lo miraba con notoria ansiedad, sus mejillas tan sonrosadas, sus labios entreabiertos que trataba de recuperar el aire y su cabello esparcido en la hierba; sin contar la tela del escote adherida a su piel que dejaba notar sus pezones erectos y su vestido tan alzado, que se podía ver las bragas de rayas azules que usaba. Todo en ella tan provocadoramente perfecto.

La rubia acaricio con deliciosa lentitud el tonificado abdomen de _su_ hombre, se sintió orgullosa de tenerlo solo para ella. Entonces siguieron las caricias…

—¡He-ermano! —exclamó una voz conocida y se oyó caer algunas cosas.

—¡Al!—dijeron al unísono y brincaron como conejos asustados. —N-no es lo que tu… —El rubio empalideció en cuando vio a la anciana Pinako acercándose a ellos.

—A-Abuela… y-yo—Se acomodó su vestimenta tan rápido como le permitieron los nervios, no quería encontrarse con la mirada recriminatoria de su abuela. Luego sintió que una mano acariciaba su cabeza.

—Yo creo que ustedes ya necesitan casarse, pero ya. —dijo con una sonrisa, luego se dirigió hacia el interior de su casa en medio del silencio sepulcral.

Alphonse seguía boquiabierto y Ed seguía ocultándose inútilmente detrás de Winry.

—Ed, la abuela tiene razón. —dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—¡¿AH?—exclamaron al unisonó esta vez Ed y Al.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahí esta! Es para ti Sandy-chan loca ¬¬ que quiere matar a mi cabra con su katana(¿?) Espero les haya gustado.<strong>


End file.
